Prefect Bad Boy (HunKai VERS)
by Black95White
Summary: " When I FALL IN LOVE with you, I can not shake this feeling to YOU, aishh shit!." - HUNKAI/SEKAI Story! - no like MainPair, yah Don't READ !. *sory jika bnyak kta yang ngawur*


MainPair **: OH SEHUN/KAI-Kim JONGIN (cast yang lain bakalan nyusul** **/doai aja xD /**

 **WARNING BL , YAO, Boy X Boy!**

 **.**

 **Akan ada Banyak TYPO bertebaran serta kata kata yang tidak di mengerti oleh para readers -_-!**

.

.

Mereka hanya MILIK SM entertaiment , keluarga dan tuhan . saya hanya meminjam nama mereka saja , No Like Cast , Don't Read !

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

...

.

.

.

.

Ruangan itu gelap dan beremang. Tapi tidak memungkiri menambah hawa panas gila di dalam ruangan tersebut . sekumpulan namja dan yeoja kini tengah ber-Nari dengan gerakan Sensual di pusat lantai ruangan tersebut .

dentuman musik dari gesekan piring sang DJ membuat ruangan itu panas, dan semakin panas dengan aktifitas yang mereka lakukan . Di ruang pojok yang paling remang jelas terlihat sekali pasangan berbeda jenis yeoja dan namja sedang asik melalukan adegan intim, tanpa memperdulikan mereka berada ada di mana. Siapa yang akan peduli, lihat masih banyak pasangan yang melakukan itu . Berciuman panas, meraba, meremas, mengesekan masing masing tubuh mereka hinggah menimbulkan suaran rerintihan seperti 'Arggghh .. Mmm ' yang membuat siapa saja yang mendengarnya akan langsung bernafsu.

Mata cipit dengan iris gelap itu masih memandangi sekitar ruangan remang ini dengan seksama , fikirnya kesini hanya ingin mencari hiburan dengan meminum vodka yang masih berpegang erat di genggaman tangan kirinya .

Iris gelap milik namja itu masih Menerjang jauh ke arah segerombolan manusia yang sedang bergoyang erotis di lantai tengah bar tersebut .

Beberapa yeoja yang lumanyan mengiurkan berpakai sangat mini menujukan keseksian tubuh mereka juga tak luput dari pandangannya, namun bukan itu yang dicari nya sekarang.

Dentuman audio Musik dari sang DJ semakin keras dan semakin kuat. menambah jelas aksi panas segerombolan manusia dalam ruangan tersebut.

Mata hitam nya akhirnya terpaku memandang ke arah objek yang menurut nya menarik . Kilauan mata namja itu terlihat jelas memandang lekat sosok yang masih menikmati hentakan nya di dalam kerumunan orang-orang

Tangan kanan milik sosok itu terangkat ke atas dengan sedikit loncatan kecil, mengekspos kulit tan nya yang ketara sekali dengan baju putih berleher veck yang di gunakan nya .

Iya gerakankan kepala nya kekanan dan kekiri , melirik ke arah siapa saja sambil menjilat bibir merah miliknya.

basah dan mengkilat seksi ..

Namja iris mata hitam kelam bak serigala itu masih setia memandang sosok tersebut . Jari kanan nya menyapu bagian bibir bawah miliknya.

Tap.

Namja itu berjalan melakangkah kaki nya kedepan ke arah sosok manusia disana yang masih menikmati dunia nya sendiri.

Brukk ..

Sosok itu sedikit terkejut saat merasakan sebuah lengan besar merangkap tubuhnya . Berbalik , dan hanya satu kata yang terlintas di otaknya sosok itu, tampan.

"Mau menari bersama ku ." namja tampan memiliki iris mata hitam serigala itu berbicara menyeringa kepada sosok yang terperangkap dalam dekapan nya sekarang .

"Why not." gerlingan mata menggoda yang di berikan sosok tersebut .

"Kenapa lelaki tampan seperti mu, bisa memiliki rasa terselubung atau orientas yang berbeda ?." Ucap sosok itu sembari meraba sensual dada bidang namja tampan yang sekarang tengah memeluk nya.

"Entahlah ... Siapa namamu ?." Hanya jawaban dan pertanyaan itu yang di berikan namja tampan yang sedari tadi masih asik memandangi wajah dari sosok yang ada di dekapan nya ini .

"Kim ... Kim jongin, kau bisa memanggil ku kai." Ucap sosok yang bernama jongin-kai itu kepada namja tampan yang masih menatap nya intens.

" Dan ... Kau ? " .

"Oh ... Oh sehun." ucap namja tampan yang bernama sehun itu. Sehun semakin mengeratkan pelukan kepada kai .

"Akh .. " Kai sedikit tersentak ke dalam rengkuhan sehun dan itu membuat tubuhnya semakin melekat ke dalam tubuh sehun.

Sehun menurukan keseluruhan waja nya ke arah ceruk leher kai.

Kemudian menghirup dalam dalam aroma khas dari pemilik leher, yang meng-enakan baginya. Sang empunya hanya bisa memejamkan mata menikmati hembusan dan tarikan dari nafas sehun .

"Aku tertarik padamu , apa kau juga tertarik padaku ? ... Dan aku mau jawaban 'ya' jongin .. "

"Panggil saja aku kai, sehun."

Kai bisa tersenyum saat merasakan hembusan nafas hangat sehun di lehernya dan kalimat langsung yang terlontar dari bibir tipis sehun.

"Oh yes, handsome . Hanya yeoja dan namja bodoh yang tidak tertarik dengan mu. Kecuali mereka namja yang 'Normal'." ucap kai kembali mengalungkan kedua lengan ke leher sehun.

Sehun hanya mampu memberikan smirk miliknya, yang sial-nya terlihat tampan di mata kucing kai.

"So, one night no problem kai ?." ucap sehun .

"Yesss .. Master Oh." ucap kai seduktif mungkin di telinga kiri sehun dengan sedikit gigitan kecil .

Tanpa banyak bicara, sehun langsung mengendong tubuh Kai seperti ala koala yang bergelayut mesra pada tubuh Sehun. Sehun memegangi pantat Kai agar Kai tidak merosot. Kemudian berjalan keluar dari ruangan yang masih beraromakan sex dan alkohol tersebut.

.

.

.

.

.

.

TBC ...

Okyna bawa FF BARU YG GK LARIS LAGI ?! *ya ampun kok di post sih :3

-_- ?! #jahat! ..

Ini twoshot ... *krikrikkrik*

End atau lanjutnya , liat aja di chap ke-2 Nanti

*kalo riview jalan moga aj di lanjuti , kalo egk yah seperti yang saya bilang TWOSHOOT -

Lambai tangan para seme - HUNKAISHIPPER -

Bye~

|| OkyNa


End file.
